1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle press door structure and a door glass run. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle press door structure in which a door glass run has been fit into a door frame, and the door glass run.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-263062 (JP 2005-263062 A) describes a press door type door of a vehicle. A door frame of this door is formed by a door outer panel and a door inner panel. A door glass run is attached to an inner periphery of the door frame. The door glass run forms a seal between the door frame and a door glass when a window is closed.
The door frame is a channelless door frame in which a channel member having a recessed sectional shape that supports a base portion of a door glass run main body is not provided on an inner peripheral side. However, with this door frame, there is a space between the base portion of the door glass run main body and an inside wall of the door frame. As a result, there is room for improvement with respect to noise and water getting into the vehicle from outside the vehicle through this space in the door frame.